


Three Is A Perfect Pair

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic nonsense, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Of Each Chapter, along with the chapters rating, more specific tags, poly!jesse/hanzo, post overwatch, reflections!hanzo, will be at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: Formally titled a "Fun Night Out". You end up getting into a poly! relationship with Hanzo and Jesse. I'm thinking this is going to be a series of chapters consisting of primarily fluff or smut. You're not going to find anything action oriented or angsty with this series. My goal is to make each chapter a sexy or fun portrayal of a poly relationship.Original request sent in by @eisfee90 on Tumblr. Reader goes out to the club and ends up going home with a cowboy and an archer.





	1. A Fun Night Out (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Rihannas Unapologetic like three mcfreakin times while writing this. Saying this because you might wanna listen to it while reading it was the music I was imagining for the club, plus that album has a great cover of "Pony" called "Jump", listen to it u won't regret it. 
> 
> Come bother me on [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *sigh* do to all of the rude comments I've decided it's for the best to turn off ~~anonymous commenting~~ they're back on but will need to be approved first I don't want any more fighting on this fic. Thanks to those who have been kind and supportive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating for this chapter: Explicit  
> Tags: Anal, Vaginal, Bottom!Hanzo, Top!McCree, Tipsy Sex (but not drunk), Threesome M/M/F

The night isn’t exactly young anymore and you’ve been club hopping for over three hours now. Each one you had been to was a dud, full of people who couldn’t seem to get a grip on how to have a little fun. The one you were walking into now would be your last try. After this you’d call it a night, go home, and pass out. For the third time tonight you whip out your ID knowing full well you don’t look old enough to just walk into the club. Sometimes you’d come across a bouncer who just didn’t care, but this one does.

This was defiantly the smallest club of the night. With neon lights flashing every which way. A small stage to your left has four people crammed together grinding and dancing, and looking like they were having the time of their lives. Good for them, and you like this place already. You make your way through the dance-happy crowd to the bar where one chair is open between two men. With no intention of sitting down, you lean between them looking for the bartender when the man to your right nudges you, “Well hello there darlin’! We’ve been waitin’ for you all night!”

Confused you take a moment to look the man over. He's dressed head to toe like a cowboy, from the worn leather boots, to the worn leather hat, blue jeans, and a red plaid button up shirt. What the hell was this guy doing here? You have no idea but damn he is handsome. 

“We?” You inquired.

The cowboy smiled, a big infectious grin, and points to your left. You turn your head to see who he is pointing at, and immediately fight the urge to start drooling. The one on your left smiles when you come face to face, it's not a big toothy one like the cowboy, but it was alluring none the less. He has beautiful bone structure, with a piercing just above the bump in his nose. Accompanying piercings in his ears, his glossy black hair is pulled back into a bun at the back of his head, the sides completely shaved, and small wisps of hair hang in his face.

To top off the beautiful face, he has on a blue muscle shirt that shows off his immaculate body, and a full-length arm tattoo that you are dying to get a closer look at. You realize you are staring, but already too tipsy to actually give a shit about it.

The man offers you his hand, “My name is Hanzo.” He points at the cowboy, “That’s Jesse.”

“What's your name sweetheart?”

You briefly look back at Jesse who is still grinning from ear to ear, what an inviting human being. You give them your name and they both make flattering comments about how pretty it is. Hanzo gives you a brief description of what it means, a fact you actually weren’t aware of. Hanzo looks at Jesse and they communicate silently before he leans in closer to you, “Would you like to dance with us?”

 _Hell yeah._ You don't actually let those words slip out of your mouth. As you are trying to play it just a tad bit more cooly, instead you nod enthusiastically. Before heading to the dance floor Jesse orders each of you double shots of your preferred liquor. 

“Down the hatch!” Says Jesse before you all do just that.

Their both so bold. As Jesse has no hesitation takes your hand, and Hanzo places both of his hands on your hips guiding you onto the dance floor, with his powerful chest pressed against your back. A remix of a popular pop song is playing, it has lots of bass, drum beats, and cuss words. It's just the way you like your pop music. They sandwich you between them and your heart starts to race.

This is not nearly what you were expecting when you walked into this club, and far better than going home to pass out unfulfilled. Jesse wrapps his arms around you, and Hanzo holds onto his hips locking you in. Hanzo slipps his hand down between you and Jesse, hooking his fingers into a strong grip on your mid thigh.

Hanzo's other hand grabs onto the waist of Jesse’s jeans trying to bring him even closer than he already is. You guys start to sway together, to the beat, your hands go from having handfuls of Jesse’s shirt during some of the faster songs, to having your arms thrown back over your shoulders, fingers laced behind Hanzo’s neck for the slower ones. 

Who knows just how many songs go by. Your blood is humming with the perfect amount of alcohol, too much, and you won't be able to remember this blissful feeling. Before you know it Hanzo is turning your head to open mouth kiss you. You can feel yourself melting, as his tongue slips into your mouth. You are hungry for this, and more than willing, so you kissed him back.

When Hanzo lets you go, Jesse draws you in, taking his turn to shoot hot desire into your gut. Pangs of want reverberate in your crotch. You are so turned that it is physically uncomfortable. When they start making out with each other you forget how to breathe. They stop, and look into each others eyes; more silent communication. Jesse leans down putting his mouth on your ear, “You wanna come home with us?”

Absolutely. One short cab right later, and with an uncomfortable cab driver, “Can’t you guys just chill for ten minutes? Sheesh.” You are in their apartment pressed up against a wall, feverishly making out with Hanzo. While Jesse is watching and undressing himself. 

You take a moment in between kisses, and bites, to take a look at Jesse. Who is now approaching the two of you naked, all except for that damn cowboy hat. Your body shudders, he is hairy, has legs for days, and an impressive dick. There's something else you had failed to notice while at the club, he has a mechanical arm.

You decide you’d like nothing more than to feel for Hanzo’s cock. So you shove his pants down under his ass, and Jesse helps you by pulling them down the rest of the way. Hanzo pulls his shirt over his head as your hands find his member. You sigh, how did you end up getting this lucky tonight?

Eventually, the three of you make it into the bedroom. Jesse shoves you onto the bed removing your heels and clothes. He tosses them into various corners of the room. 

Jesse lays down on top of you, and coos in your ear, hands busy on your breasts, "Honeybee your so damn beautiful… oh damn Angel your so soft…mmmfff I’m so glad you came back with us….. we’re gonna make you feel so good."

Every drawl of his words has your body writhing underneath him. Hanzo is watching while he is leisurely walking over to a nightstand, opening up the drawer he pulls out a couple of condoms, and some lube tossing them onto the bed next to you guys. Jesse gets up as Hanzo approaches, “Climb aboard baby.” 

Hanzo huffs. An actual full-toothed smile spreads across his face. In one swift motion he smacks the cowboy hat off of Jesse’s head, and grabs a full fist of his hair, “Since when do you tell me what to do?”

Jesse chuckles, as his cock twitches against his stomach, “I wasn’t tellin’. Just suggestin’.”

He lets go of Jesse and focuses his attention on you. Eyes locked on your glistening pussy. You haven't checked, but you wouldn’t be surprised if you are starting to soak into the sheets. On his knees in front of you, Hanzo lifts up your legs resting your ankles on his shoulders.

He takes a moment to take you in and you do the same. He is so different from Jesse. A near polar opposite with smooth skin, and well-defined muscles. The hairiest part of him being his face, and a well-maintained bundle of pubs around his thick dick. Hanzo rips open a condom, and rolls it over his cock. Jeez, even putting on a condom this man is smooth and elegant. He leans forward, bringing your legs down with him, your knees on either side of your face, and his forehead rests against your own.

He starts to tease you, by running the tip between your folds, and rutting it against your clit. When Hanzo starts to moan, and you start wonder where the hell Jesse went. Then you realize, oh, he’s eating Hanzo out.

The mere sensation of his dick against your clit is nearly enough to make you come. Without any warning he pushes into you, you grab a hold of his biceps digging your nails into his arms, eyes rolling back; _holy shit._

He moves in and out of you painstakingly slow, with Jesse’s face still buried in his ass. Hanzo grabs a fistful of sheet next to your head, growling deep in his chest, “Jesse. Enough. Fuck me.”

Jesse obeys, reappearing into your line of sight to grab the lube. Then he is hovering over Hanzo, squeezing a generous amount of lube between Hanzo’s ass, and runs his metal fingers down Hanzo's spine, making the man jerk and shiver. You know the exact moment Jesse enters Hanzo, because he becomes much, much louder. 

Really, there’s no more silence from any of you now. They've got a great rhythm going and it feels amazing. Pet names are spewing out of Jesse, and Hanzo is mewling in your ear. When he can manage to he licks and sucks on your neck.

Your own whines and moans ring out in the room, blending in with all of their ecstasy. Hanzo has you filled to the hilt, and is hitting your special spot, over and over again. You throw your head back, and the noises that escape your mouth sound as if you’re in pain. 

Your nails are unforgiving on Hanzo’s arms, raking bright red marks down his biceps. Just as your orgasm starts to taper off, Hanzo comes, slamming himself roughly into you, and takes a large chunk of shoulder into his mouth. Payback for the nails on his arms. Jesse is next, with a tight grip on Hanzo’s hips, he falls over onto Hanzo’s back, “Ah shit… Han… oh f-f-f-uck… darlin’….”

Jesse rolls off onto the bed. He's still smiling, placing his human hand on his forehead, “Phew!”

Hanzo sits up letting your legs fall limp around him, “Don’t tell me you’re tired.”

Jesse shakes his head, “Na. Just need a small break! Maybe some water… ya’ll want some water?”

Hanzo returns his attention to you, and raises an eyebrow, “Tired?”

 _Hell no_.


	2. The Morning* After (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Mature  
> Tags: Fluff
> 
> This is the second chapter to this fic requested by Southwind_Dragon, hope you like it!

The morning had come and gone everybody slept right through that. It’s now early afternoon boarding on the late afternoon. Considering you have no clue when you guys actually fell asleep, it seems fitting that nobody’s ready to wake up yet. When you start to wake up due to a full bladder, you groan in protest trying to ignore the insistent urge to get up. You're not sure if you're actually comfortable, or just so exhausted, that you don’t care that you’ve got the weight of two grown sleeping men on top of you. Hanzo is asleep on your right side, an arm is thrown around your neck, and his chin rests on top of your head. The more you wake up the more you start to realize you can’t feel your right arm, as it fell asleep hours ago. You could have it worse. Jesse is literally on top of Hanzo, one long leg is thrown over to rest on your own. Do to how deep asleep the both of them are something tells you Hanzo is used to it. 

You know how this works. It’s the morning after, and it’s time to sneak out. But in your current situation, you’re not sure how you're going to accomplish that. Your bladder isn’t giving you a choice anymore, you’ve got to pry yourself out from under them so you can go relieve yourself. You wiggle and shimmy your way out from under them. Only Hanzo wakes up for a brief moment, only to fall back asleep after burying his face into the bed. Thankfully it’s not hard to find the bathroom. After you pee you splash your face with water, and try your best to make your hair look acceptable for walking around in broad daylight. 

You start to scavenge around for your clothes, not realizing that Jesse is awake, “Good afternoon sugar, whatcha doin’?”

You freeze, “I…ah, I was gonna go…” 

“Got somewhere ya’ need teh’ be?”

“Ah, no actually... I just-”

He sits up on his elbows, and pats the bed, “Then why don'cha stay?" 

You don’t need to be convinced. As you’d love to stick around but was afraid of overstaying your welcome. When you walk back to the bed Jesse makes room between himself and Hanzo, so that you can lay down in the middle. Hanzo grumbles as he turns over to face you guys, “Go back to sleep.” 

Jesse leans over you so he can kiss Hanzo on the forehead, “We’re gonna baby just had to wrangle er’ before she decided to leave us.” 

Hanzo hums, rests his head against your shoulder, and falls back asleep again. It’s awfully cute the way he can drift off so easily. Jesse doesn't seem to be able to fall asleep as quick, his eyes are closed, but he's absentmindedly tracing your arm with his fingers. You're starting to feel a bit giddy. What a great night! You could get used to waking up like this. You weren’t sure what it was about them that made you feel so welcome, but you had never felt this comfortable after what was supposed to be a one-night stand. It doesn't take long for the warm fuzziness of comfort and sleep take over your body, and you doze off again.

The next time you wake up they are both gone from the bed. You can hear them out in the apartment, and the sounds of pots and pans being put onto a stove. There are gray sweats and a t-shirt folded neatly at your feet, with a note that says, “ _You can wear these if you want_.” You’re happy to put them on, and grateful that they provided them for you. You’d much rather do that then put back on your uncomfortable clubbing clothes; speaking of those they are also folded neatly, and not far from the sweats, with your heels laid on top. You assume the sweats belong to Hanzo, as they are a similar fashion to what he as wearing last night. 

As you walk out into the living room you hear the tail end of Jesse’s sentence, “-I just got a good feeling about ‘er is all.” 

Hanzo sighs, “I agree but you can come off strong, do not pressure her.”

“I ain't never pressured anybody in my life.” 

You arrive in time to see the shit eating grin on Jesse’s face, and hypothetical daggers Hanzo is throwing at him. Though, you notice that they are playful. 

“You guys talkin’ about me?” 

Hanzo nods, “Hello, you must be hungry have a seat, I’m making breakfast.”

You sit down next to Jesse, who has a sly smile on his face, because he's waiting for Hanzo to turn his back on him. Hanzo has to side eye him some more, before turning giving his undivided attention to cooking. The moment Hanzo does so Jesse turns to you and quickly says, “Hey so we were thinkin’ you should go on a date with us.” 

Hanzo slams a palm down on the counter, “What did I just— you’re not getting any eggs!”

“No!” Jesse whines dramatically, “But hunny bun… how am I suppose’ to eat breakfast without eggs!” 

“You should have thought about that!” His words sound serious, but he’s smiling. Hanzo turns to you, “You do not have to answer that right now. I can understand if the request seems a bit… abnormal. I… _we_ ,” he says staring down Jesse; “understand if this was meant to be a one-time thing for you.” 

You’ve never tried poly dating before. It’s new, different, and a bit intimidating. But it's not weird or off-putting. You look at Jesse and you have to giggle. He’s leaning forward on the table, both of his hands under his chin, he’s still got bed head looking like a giant kid, and he's waiting for you to say something. 

“If you let this goof have his eggs, I’ll agree to go out with you guys.” 

Jesse’s eyes light up as he places his palms flat on the table, “It’s all up to you Han!” 

Hanzo huffs, “Fine, you can have eggs.”


	3. The First Date (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all go on your first date! Have fun! 
> 
> Chapter Rating: Mature  
> Tags: Fluff, Mild Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [ Demial ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial) for beta reading for me! You're the best!

Hanzo and Jesse have left it up to you to decide where you’d be going on your first date. Being a person who is no good at making decisions, this was more pressure than actually being asked out on the date itself. You are currently sitting at home in your own apartment watching your phone as the notifications go off one after the other. Being in a group chat with the two of them is a trip: 

~

Jesse: where

Jesse: do

Jesse: u 

Jesse: wnana

Jesse: go! 

Hanzo: Stop spamming.

Hanzo: Let her think, smh.

Jesse: im right here if u wanna fight me 

You: IDK

You: I’m really down for whatever!

Hanzo: Where do you like to go during your free time? 

You: My room?

Hanzo: -_- 

Jesse: im calling u 

~

 

And he does, less than a couple of seconds after you had received that text. You stare at the screen with a shit-eating grin while it’s ringing, and let it go to voice mail. 

 

~

Jesse: answer ya damn phone plz 

Hanzo: Don't cuss at her.

Jesse: answer ya darn* phone plz 

Jesse: also fuck u han 

Hanzo: Hmmm. Interesting for a person who just asked me to make dinner. 

You: Somebodys bout to starve!

You: Also sorry! I had lost my phone very suddenly :/  

~

Your phone starts to ring again, and you wait until the last possible moment to answer it. You don't even have to say a thing; Jesse just starts going off in your ear, “Hey, now listen! I’ma count teh’ three, and when I count teh' three your’ gonna say the first place that comes to mind alright?” 

You let out a long, dramatic, heavy sigh, making sure to blow air into the phone as much as possible.  

Jesse laughs, “Alright here we go! One! Two! Three-"

“Zoo.” 

“Ah shit, Han! We goin’ to the zoo!” 

“No, no, no wait! Let's try that again!” 

Jesse hangs up the phone. 

~

Jesse: no take backs  

Hanzo: I am excited! I’ve never been to the zoo! 

You: We shouldn't go to the zoo that was stupid 

Jesse: nu uh! we going! 

Hanzo: Why is it stupid? Now I really want to go! 

Jesse: pick u up on friday!!! wear zoo clothes!!!! 

You: WTF are zoo clothes

Hanzo: What she said. 

Jesse: clothes u wear to the zoo??? 

Hanzo: Hmmm true. 

You: Whatever! Fine! I guess we’re going to the zoo

Jesse: u bet ur ass 

Jesse: shit

Jesse: butt*  

Hanzo: We’ll pick you up around 9am. Is that okay with you?

You: Pfff yeah.

Jesse: see ya friday!

~  

Friday rolls around, and you guys go to the zoo. It’s the perfect day for it; the sun is out, and it’s partially cloudy. There’s a light cool breeze that feels amazing on the skin. After thinking about it, you’ve actually come around to the spontaneous idea that Jesse had to coax out of you. You guys take your time at each exhibit. The zoo isn't very crowded at all, and nobody cares that you guys take nearly thirty minutes at each. Hanzo does dramatic readings of the facts on each of the placards, putting on what he likes to call his “tour guide voice”.

When you guys get to the Red Fox enclosure you and Jesse listen while Hanzo reads. At the end, Jesse raises his hand, “Um excuse me, Mr. Shimada? May I ask a question.” 

“All questions are welcome, Mr. McCree.” 

Jesse points to the cage, “Why are they called Red Foxes?” 

You can see Hanzo try and suppress a laugh, and you try to suppress yours as well. Feigning like you, too, would like to know why Red Foxes are named Red Foxes. Hanzo is trying to remain in character, “Mr. McCree, if you can do me a favor and look at the animal?” 

“Mhmm, yes.”  

“The fox has red fur.” 

Jesse places his hand on his chin and nods his head up and down, “Uh huh.” 

“So it is called the Red Fox because well; it has red fur.” 

You can’t keep up the act anymore. Hanzo says that last line with such conviction and a matter of fact tone that you are doubled over, and clutching your stomach laughing. Jesse refuses to give up the act. He looks down at you, his cowboy hat casting a shadow over his face. 

“Darlin’, what's so funny? I don’t understand.”

Hanzo keeps it up as well, “Sir? The Red fox. Red is a color. The color of the foxes fur is red. Therefore, Red Fox.”  

You’re still doubled over wheezing. A small crowd has actually started to stare, thinking that Hanzo is an actual expert and tour guide. They believe that Hanzo, a man who is wearing unbelievably tight joggers and a navy blue tee shirt that says, “Choose Cremation. You Urned it,” is a god damn professional, articulately explaining to a cowboy why a Red Fox is called a Red fox. Jesse sees the curious onlookers and decides that maybe it’s time to end the charade, “Ah, I get it now, and ya’ know what? That’s a pretty dumb fuckin’ fact.”

Jesse throws an arm around your still shaking shoulders, tosses his other one around Hanzo’s, and you guys all walk away from the confused onlookers. Eventually, after marveling at the big cats for nearly an hour, you guys make it into the reptile house. Here is where you figure out that Jesse really doesn't like spiders and that Hanzo couldn't care less. You do care a little bit, but the thick plexiglass between you and the arachnids is enough to keep you from being irrational like Jesse is being. 

“Can y’all stop puttin’ your faces so damn close to the glass?”

You smile coyly and rest your cheek against the glass, Hanzo follows suit and places his cheek against the glass as well, “Take a picture, Jesse.” 

Jesse crosses his arms and pouts, “Y’all think your’ funny huh?” 

You grab your phone out of your pocket and turn on the camera, “Guess we’ll just have to take a selfie.” 

The spider that is in the little glass case is clinging to the other side, showing off its belly and legs. Perfect for the photo op. You and Hanzo point to it and smile nice and big for the camera, while you hold your phone in your other and snap a photo. 

Hanzo says, “Make sure to send that to me in the group chat.” 

Jesse is glaring at Hanzo, when you notice one of the workers is trying to get any of the customer to listen to what she has to say about whatever it is she is presenting, but she’s getting no takers. You walk towards her and look into the large, deep, open plexiglass tub that she is standing next to. Your eyes widen and you start to cackle. Oh, this is gonna be good! 

“Hey Han! Jesse! Come here!” 

You watch closely has they look into the glass enclosure. Hanzo now has the biggest smile, and Jesse takes one glance and literally runs off about twelve feet. 

The workers face lights up, “Hello! Would you guys like to hear about this tarantula?” 

The look that Hanzo gives her almost looks like he might abandon the two of you and take her out on a date; he is so happy.  

“I would absolutely love to hear about this tarantula!” 

The woman practically dances, because she is delighted to finally have people who want to listen to her. She clasps her hands together and starts to spew off all of the knowledge she’s got on the spider. Hanzo listens and has questions for her, and she is able to answer everything. Meanwhile, Jesse is in the background huffing and making off-handed comments like, “Interesting” and “Wow, real fascinatin’.” When the spider starts to stretch its legs and move around, you lean in farther to get a better look. 

“Hey! Sugar? Maybe don’t do that! That thing is gonna get your face.” 

The tarantula handler finally turns her attention to Jesse, “Oh no! Honduran Curly Hairs are docile tarantulas. Also! Tarantulas can't jump that far. A fall from where her face is at to the bottom would actually seriously hurt the curly.” 

Jesse does his best at being polite, “Thanks for the knowledge ma’am.” 

At this point, Hanzo is practically inside of the enclosure, and you’ve reached your limit. Any closer, and you’d be pushing your comfort zone. The woman clasps her hands together, “I am so sorry! I haven't asked for your names yet!” 

You both introduce yourselves and take turns shaking her hand, “Hanzo! Seeing as you seem to be the most interested, would you like to hold her?”  

Jesse claps his hands together, “Han! You put that spider in your hands, and we are breakin’ up!”   

Hanzo puts his hands together, palms up and lowers them into the enclosure; “It’s been nice knowing you, Jesse.” 

Jesse is still squirming, but it seems this is something he just has to see. He gets just close enough to be able to look in. He’s standing right behind you, looking over your shoulder, and he’s got two nervous handfuls of the back of your shirt. You reach back and pat his thigh, “There, there. It’ll be alright!” 

The woman first coaxes the tarantula into her open palm using what looks to be a soft bristled paint brush. It’s funny watching her gently nudge the brush against the creatures big furry butt. It slowly crawls into her hand, and you can physically feel Jesse tremble. You look back at him, “Jesse, just one of your hands are at least two times bigger than this tarantula is. This tarantula can’t do shit to you.” 

“Darlin, I ain’t tryna say you're not right, but that doesn’t keep the little critter from being real creepy.” 

Hanzo isn’t paying any attention to the two of you. He is concentrating on the spider that is now crawling into his welcoming hands. It stays there, cradled, its two front legs feeling along the tips of his fingers. Hanzo is still smiling, “Thank you for letting me hold her.”

The woman continues to light up, “Are you kidding me? You are very welcome. I’m so happy you guys took time out of your day to hang out with me and listen to me ramble about this. Tarantulas are my passion.”

After a couple more tarantula facts, Hanzo places the creature back down into its habitat, and you guys make Jesse very happy by deciding it’s time to move on. The three of you continue to stay close to each other as you visit the rest of the exhibits. When you’ve officially seen them all, you guys go back to gawk at each of your favorites. When hunger strikes, you guys stop at a little cart that specializes in soft tacos. You watch in amazement as Hanzo orders six and downs them all. You guys don't leave the zoo until you are forced to, because it’s closing time. The three of you leave feeling the good kind of tired, all having found a new favorite place to be.


	4. A First Time For Everything (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Explicit  
> Chapter Tags: Anal (for the reader!), Vaginal, DP, threesome m/f/m, Smut (obvs lmao)
> 
> For those who aren't here for the smut no worries! Just skip to chapter 5 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to credit the wonderful [ Demial ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial) for beta reading! I'm such an asshole!

Currently, you are laying on the bed between Hanzo and Jesse. Jesse’s got a strong grip on your thigh, and he’s got it hiked up over his hip. He’s watching Hanzo as he lays gentle kisses down your spine, and he’s making his way lower and lower, with a clear destination in mind. Your heart is racing for plenty of good reasons, but the main reason being that you are nervous. You’ve never had anal before.

You’ve always wanted to try it, but never trusted anyone enough for you to be brave enough to ask for it. Being with these two, you find yourself being braver than you ever have been in your life. You are an extremely lucky person to have found not one, but two individuals who you can be yourself with. There are no judgments with them. You are by no means a prude, but often you find yourself being ashamed of your fantasies and kinks. Jesse and Hanzo do nothing but encourage you.

For every fantasy you share, they share two or three in return. Sex has become an open conversation between the three of you, and you couldn’t be happier about it. They assure you that nothing you feel is wrong or something to be ashamed of. You’ve learned to trust them with a lot. So here you are, trying yet another new thing you have previously been too scared to try. Despite being nervous, you’re feeling completely comfortable and safe.

You shiver, as Hanzo has arrived at the small of your back. Jesse is absentmindedly stroking your hair, hungry eyes still fixed on Hanzo.

“You look real good down there darlin'.”

Hanzo hums in response, and you turn your head because you’d like to see the view as well. He really does look good, with his eyes gently closed, and his tongue appearing briefly to lick and suck at your skin. His natural expression of seriousness is a nice contrast to his current task. Hanzo can feel your gaze. He opens his eyes, so he can look up at you and smile, before he gently nips at one of your cheeks. Jesse helps spread you apart so Hanzo can bury his face into your crevice.

As Hanzo’s hot mouth engulfs your hole, you try to place your forehead onto Jesse’s collarbone, but he’s not having it. Jesse wants to see your face, so he gently grabs a hold of your chin and lifts your head up. The expression you are making must be pleasing, because Jesse has got a huge grin. He kisses you roughly, because it's his favorite way to kiss. He takes each of your lips into his mouth and sloppily shoves his tongue down your throat. You welcome all of it, no matter how abrasive or messy it is.

When he pulls away from you, he still keeps a firm grip on your chin. His hand nearly engulfs the entirely of your face, and you love it. The feeling of being controlled, but knowing you've got all the power to say no. It's nice, to be surrounded by strong men without feeling intimidated.

Your mouth hangs open, eyes closed, your breathing has become ragged and heavy. You’re feeling blissful, do to the beautiful men, both at your back and your front. Hanzo’s really going in, and the lewd wet sounds he is making are sending hot pangs of pleasure through your center. Hanzo is enjoying himself, and he's making sure to take his time. He wants you to be ready for him when he decides it's time to come back up for air.

The tip of his tongue slips inside, and it's as if he's zapped you with an electric rod. You gasp and buck your hips into Jesse, and he thinks it’s sublime.

"I dunno what ya' just did Han, but I’ma need you teh' do it again."

Jesse is lucky that didn’t register as a command with Hanzo, or rather unlucky, as he would have gotten a satisfying punishment. Hanzo does do it again, but this time he buries his tongue deeper. It feels so foreign, and a little wrong and slimy, but very good. With every outtake of your breath comes a moan, and every intake a little whine.

"Hunny bee, if you keep breathin' like that, you just might pass out when he gets teh' the real good stuff."

You chuckle-whine and hit his chest, "Shut up!"

Jesse runs his thumb across your lips and whispers, "I know ya' like it when I talk."

Hanzo’s callused thumb grazes up against your tight, virgin hole and gently presses until it slips inside. One finger eventually turns into two, and then three; all skillfully opening you up. You throw your arm back, because you need to get a grip into that silky hair of his. You tug back on it, and Hanzo gives you the most satisfying moan. You really want it, and you feel that you are nearly ready for it. But you know if you say something to Hanzo, he will only drag it out longer.

Hanzo is the boss in the bedroom and doesn't appreciate being told what to do. Usually, you exploit this because you love it when he’s mean and know it turns him on when you defy him, but right now you'd really like to get on with it. With three fingers still buried in your ass, he makes his way back up the slopes of your back. The more he spreads his fingers apart, the more you start to feel the burn, and the nervousness wells up in your chest again.

Now that Hanzo is done putting on a show, Jesse entertains himself by pawing at your breasts. He slips down so he can bury his face in between them. He hums as he runs his tongue all over your nipples. It doesn't take long for your tits to be gleaming with his saliva. Hanzo, as always, is diligent with the protection and the lube. Your breathing is still erratic as you feel his erection press up against your ass.

“You need to try and breath normally,” Hanzo plants a deep kiss into the crook of your neck, “Relax. It’s guaranteed to really hurt if you don’t.”

Jesse stops what's he’s doing so you can focus better on your breathing. Hanzo takes your hand and places it on his ass, “I’m going to go slow, so if you want more just give me a pat, hm? And if you want me to stop just say so. Make sure to speak up. Are we clear?”

“Breath normally. Speak up. Got it.”

He adds a little more lube before he very carefully and very slowly presses the head of his cock into you. Jesse is carefully watching your face, more for signs of distress than anything else in this current moment. At first, it burns a lot, too much for your liking, “Oh! Wait, wait.”

Hanzo immediately pulls away and waits for you to give him the go ahead. When he puts it back in it feels much better this time. You pat that smooth toned ass, and he pushes in a little farther. Eventually, he's balls deep, and you are feeling deliciously full. The feeling is intense, like his cock is hitting every pleasure inducing nerve ending that you didn't know you had. His hips thrust, and you can feel every single inch of him sliding in and out of you.

Hanzo presses his lips against your ear, “Do you like this? Getting fucked in the ass.”

All you manage to get out is whine in response, but that's not good enough for Hanzo.

“Say it. I want to hear it.”

“Yes, Hanzo, yes. Oh… my… g-“ you growl, “I love it.”

Now that Jesse can see that you are really enjoying yourself, he takes up the task of jerking himself off. You watch his big hand stroke gingerly up and down his beautiful length, and you decide you’d like him to fill you up the rest of the way.

“Jesse,” You pant, “Get inside me.”

Now Jesse, _loves_ being told what to do. He says, “Yes ma’am,” and eagerly positions himself and slips on a condom. Hanzo pauses so that Jesse can slowly and carefully insert himself into your pussy. If you thought you felt full before, well, you are overflowing now. You’re clinging to Jesse’s hips as your lovers rock into you in a steady, and unrelenting rhythm. They could be completely still inside you and it would still feel overwhelming.

“Ah, fuck, darlin’ you’re so tight.”

The three of you are a mess of tangled legs and arms. It doesn't take long for you to come harder than you ever have. Now you’ve lost your ability to think. All you can do is lay your head back against Hanzo’s shoulder, and let your body go limp and ride out the rest of this good fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


	5. Dramatics (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse are sick! Oh, no! 
> 
> Chapter Rating: Teen  
> Tags: Fluff, Mild Language

Today, you received a cryptic text message, and it’s not shocking that it’s from Jesse.

~

Jesse: were dyin 

~

That’s it, all the text says. Normally, there is a succession of about five other two-to-three worded text messages that would follow, but not this time. You stare at the text message for a whole five minutes waiting for some context to roll in. Taking their history into consideration. When no follow-up text message comes, you are a little worried. However, your fears are quickly calmed when another text message finally arrives.

~  
Hanzo: No we’re not dying, it just feels that way. 

Hanzo: We're sick.

Jesse: thats wut i said

Hanzo: It is not.

~  
You can't help but sigh, and roll your eyes. You really should have known better, especially by now. However, you air a bit on the gullible side.

~

Jesse: com get sick with us

Jesse: and bring soup plz

Jesse: the spicy stuff 

You: Um I’ll drop some soup off at the door? 

Jesse: i thought u loved us 

Hanzo: Stop! 

You: I’m kidding

You: I’ll be by shortly 

Hanzo: No. Don’t come here, it’s terrible.

~  
You don't doubt that he’s right, but you’re already on your way. It’s a very rare occurrence for you to get sick, even when hanging around others who are. You’ve lived in households where every single person ended up sick. Yet, somehow, you managed to get by unscathed. So you throw caution to the wind, ask them what their symptoms are, and stop by a drug store to get the proper medications. Your last stop is the Thai restaurant that the three of you often get take out from. Here you get two orders of curry noodle soup. As well as some food for yourself, before heading on over. 

When you get there, you don’t need to knock, and you let yourself in. Hanzo and Jesse had given you a key, months back, and the permission to come and go as you please. When you step inside, you have to turn on a light, because they don't have a single one on and the blinds are shut tight. Jesse is sprawled out on the couch with blankets, and what looks to be about four pillows. He blinks several times and groans at the sudden abundance of light. 

Hanzo is laying on the floor, and with nothing but a box of tissues by his head. He’s got no pants, just a pair of silly looking boxers. Surprisingly, he does have a t-shirt on. One of his plethora of tees with personality. It says, “My Life Has No Porpoise” featuring a sad whale. 

“I’m gonna burn that shirt Han.” 

“Make sure I’m in it when you do.” 

The retort doesn't even faze you. You’re used to Hanzo’s dark humor, “Are you comfortable down there? Do you want some pillows? Maybe a blanket?”

With an arm thrown over his eyes, he shakes his head, “This is the only thing that feels right.” 

You let out a tight-lipped sigh, your way of communicating, “Whatever you say.” You place your pile of goods onto the kitchen counter, “Well you guys are gonna have to sit up if you want to eat. And no I’m not feeding you, babies.”

Hanzo coughs, “I would never ask such a thing.” 

Jesse grumbles, “Please? My arms hurt.” 

Hanzo picks up the box of tissues and throws it at him, “Stop.”

Jesse actually manages to catch it. Despite having his arms buried in blankets. He clutches it to his chest and sticks his tongue out at Hanzo. You place their food within arms reach, along with a separate plate with their medication. You look around at their surroundings looking for any signs that they have been making an effort to take care of themselves. 

You shake your head, “I don’t see any water, no juice, no nothing. You guys never been sick before or what?”

“Sugar, I’m afraid we’re useless right now."

Hanzo coughs some more and it sounds like it hurts. It's the kind of cough that dries out a person's lungs, and makes their chest feel aflame. He manages to get out, "Usually one of us is healthy when the other gets sick."

"Uh-huh, and what were you guys gonna do if I couldn't come over?" 

Hanzo shrugs, "Die?" 

Jesse wheezes and coughs as he laughs, "Please, Han."

"I really don't know what I expected you to say," you pause. “How’d you guys get sick anyway?” 

Hanzo has an idea, “We have to stop taking that filthy subway.”

Jesse cough-giggles, “But you love a filthy subway.” 

Hanzo really wishes that he had something else to throw. They playfully stare each other down, while you are working on getting some windows open. As it’s a nice day out and some fresh air will do them good. As you're opening the last window some dust floats down and gets into your nose. This, unfortunately, causes you to sneeze. Both of the men audibly gasp.

Hanzo says, “Oh no.” 

“Quit it! It's just one sneeze.” 

Jesse tries and fails to sit up, “That’s how it starts, with one sneeze, then the next thing ya' know you're gonna be dyin’, just like us. How romantic.” 

You place both of your hands on your hips, “So dramatic! It was from the dust!” 

“Sure it was,” Hanzo says in-between coughs. 

“Watch this,” you start to dance. Albeit like a dork, but you’re trying to get them to focus on something else, “See? If I didn’t feel well would I be able to do all that?”

Hanzo is done, “The only way you’d be able to do any of that, is if you were suffering from a severe case of fever-induced delirium.” 

You cackle, “What are you talking about! Are those not the sweet moves that got me in here in the first place?” 

Jesse is trying his hardest not to laugh, because it hurts too much to do so. But like most things he is trying to do right now, he fails and laughs anyway. He clutches his chest and groans. In an attempt to comfort himself, Jesse turns over onto his side and hugs his knees to his chest. Hanzo's face scrunches up and stays that way until finally, the sneeze that was tickling his nose makes it's way out. Hanzo pinches his nose and lurches up off the floor by an inch or two. 

Jesse throws the box of tissues back at him, “Damn it, stop holdin’ ya’ nose shut!” 

“Your brain is gonna come out of your ears if you keep doing that.” 

Hanzo places his offending hand back onto his chest, “God I hope so.” 

Now you’re done, “Wow, okay. The both of you need to shut up, eat, and take your damn medication. With at least three glasses of water!”

Jesse whines, “But Sugar, I don’t have the strength teh’ get up in tinkle right now.” 

“You have to drink water! This is non-negotiable!” 

Jesse tries to cower into the couch and grumbles, “Yes ma’am.” 

It takes three hours and a whole lot of patience to them to do what you want. Eventually, the food is eaten, medication is taken, and the water has been drank. They’ve both knocked out and Jesse has completely disappeared into his mass of blankets. Hanzo, who is always a heavy sleeper, is dead to the world. But still, doesn't have a single blanket or pillow. You take this opportunity to slip a pillow under his head, and place a thin blanket over him. This isn’t how you had planned on spending your day today. Even with all of the nonsense, you’re not a bit upset about it. You’re happy to have people who need you. Even if they are currently being difficult, and dramatic children. When you are satisfied with the state of things, you get yourself a pillow and blanket. Then lie down in the space between the couch and Hanzo, and take a much-deserved nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


	6. Beach Day (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all go to the beach!  
> (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C) 
> 
> Fic Rating: Teen 
> 
> Tags: Mild Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

Chilling in the passenger seat of Jesse’s crimson pickup truck, the three of you are currently on your way to the beach. Jesse is driving and humming to the tune of the song on the radio. Hanzo is sprawled out with his arms crossed and is trying to sleep in the back seat. It’s late afternoon, but the sun isn't out due to on onslaught of overcast. It actually looks as if it might be a bit of a storm. And you guys are still heading to the beach. Why? Nobody in the car really has a good enough answer other than they felt like it.

It doesn't matter, cause it'll be perfect anyway. No crowds, no screaming kids. Just a nice time out, with fresh air, a reasonable temperature, and the soothing ocean breeze. And what’s wrong with that? Even if the weather isn’t exactly perfect for a beach day.

You look back to Hanzo and tease, “Why are you wearing your sunglasses? The sun ain’t even out.”

Hanzo sighs, “Because I am trying to hide how tired I look.”

Jesse asks a question he already knows the answer to, “Awah, Han, why ya tired?”

Hanzo growls low in his throat, “You very well know why I am tired.”

You playfully swat Jesse over the thigh, “Don’t get him started!”

Jesse wags his finger back and forth, “Nu uh! Don’ try and pin that on me! Cause, Angel, you were already tryna get him started!”

You laugh, because you certainly are trying to get him going.

Hanzo huffs, “Let me tell the two of you why I am tired.”

Jesse tries to suppress a laugh with a huge wide-spread grin, “Oh, there he goes.”

“I am tired, because two hooligans insisted on staying up til’ four in the morning, playing video games loudly.”

You say, “They sound like real assholes.”

Hanzo cracks a smile and opens up his eyes to look at you over his glasses, “And now those same assholes are insisting on keeping me awake when I could be taking a nap.”

“Alright, alright, we’ll be quiet. Huh, darlin’? Let’s let our dragon have his beauty sleep.”

You get to see Hanzo stare daggers into the back of the headrest of Jesse’s seat, before rolling his eyes, and then closing them to continue to try and nap. You and Jesse actually grant him the silence he wants. He wasn’t kidding when he said you were up til' four in the morning playing video games. And since you were competing against each other, there was a lot of yelling, colorful curse words, and insults that were thrown at each other.

Seeing as you had been up so late; you actually end up falling asleep. When you arrive at your destination, you are then woken up by Jesse gently tugging at your pony tale. You and Hanzo rent body boards and listen while the worker enthusiastically compliments Hanzo on his tattoo. Meanwhile, Jesse is standing off to the side, actually shocked that the two of you plan on going in the water. As you’re all making your way to a secluded section of the beach with a body board in your favorite color under your arm, Hanzo and Jesse are bickering just as they always do.

“Jesse, do you mean to tell me you thought we were going to come here and not go in the water?”

“I dunno! I thought we were gonna come here, find a nice secluded spot, maybe bask in the no sun, maybe cuddle a little. Is that too much teh ask!”

Hanzo chuckles, wraps an arm around Jesse’s waist, and gently pats him on the hip. “No, it is not too much.”

After you guys get your spot set up with towels on the ground and your cooler with assortments of drinks and snacks, you and Hanzo head for the ocean.

Jesse stands just short of the tide, “Y’all look real cute in your swim suits. I’d hate to see ya get eaten.”

Hanzo, who has no fear, is already out on the water, sitting on top of his board, crossed legged, and letting the waves take him where they may. 

“Are you telling me you’re afraid of sharks, Jesse? I gotta tell you, babe. This is feeling a whole lot like the spiders at the zoo.”

Jesse fervently shakes his head, “No, no, no, now! Y’all are in the ocean, where sharks live. You could get eaten in there! Don’t try’n convince me this is irrational!” 

“It is pretty irrational!” Hanzo calls out from about twenty feet away.

 ****You can’t help but crack up. It’s a good problem to have, not being able to keep yourself from laughing when you are around them, “Han! Where are you going?”

“Back to my homeland!” 

“Han, sugar, I know yer jokin’, but you better not float off far enough to make me think yer really tryin’ it!”

Hanzo looks back at you still waist deep in the water, “Are you coming?”

“Hell yeah, I’ve always wanted to visit Japan!”

“Fine, you two can yank my chain all ya want. I’ll be here keepin’ an eye out fer Jaws.” 

You get onto the board and let the waves take you. They end up bringing you to the same vicinity that they took Hanzo. He tries to reach out to you, but before you take his hand, you see the mischievous look on his face and decline it.

“Am I not allowed to hold your hand?”

“That look on your face is telling me that you might be thinking about getting me back for being a loud mouth last night.”

He grins, a tell-tale sign that you are right, “Do you truly think I am that vindictive?”

“Absolutely!” 

Then the waves bring you closer to him involuntarily, so you end up freaking out and try to kick yourself away from him. He reaches out for you again, just barely missing getting a grip on your arm, before he loses his balance, and tumbles into the water.

You’re cackling like a witch making her brew, and you can hear Jesse from a distance, “Honey Bee! He’s gonna get ate!” 

You’re laughing too hard to realize that Hanzo is now in the _perfect_ position to drag you in with him. You realize this all too late, and before you know it, you’ve been tugged into the ocean. You pop back up out of the water cussing and yelling, about how gross and freaky the seaweed feels, as there is a long piece now wrapped around one of your ankles.

Hanzo was already back up on his board long before you got back on yours. When you do get back up on your board you pull the seaweed off of your ankle, and hurl it at Hanzo. You head back for shore before Hanzo has a chance to try and retaliate again. When you get back onto solid land, Jesse wraps his arms around you dramatically. The warmth of his skin is prominent against the how soaked you are, and it feels especially nice.

“Why are y’all tryna’ kill each other!”

You argue that throwing seaweed at someone's face should hardly be considered trying to kill them. When Hanzo makes it back, you all do what Jesse’s been wanting to do this whole time. And that’s lay out on the towels and cuddle.It never ceases to amaze you just how much of a cuddle bug Jesse really is. He’s got a lazy grin on his face, as he’s content with each of you on either side of him, his arm behind his head, and is hip to hip with each of you. Just chilling.

Jesse has got that soothing kind of warmth, and with your cheek resting on one of his pecs, sleep is threatening to take hold again. Hanzo however, is now wide awake. Positioned on his belly, draped over Jesse’s other outstretched arm, and is reading something on his tablet.

Jesse coos, “Would’ja read somethin to us?”

 ****Hanzo smirks, “How did I know you were going to ask that?”

Jesse runs his fingers along the slope of Hanzo’s waist, “Cause ya know I like listenin teh yer voice.”

“Hmpf. Fine, I will read to you hooligans, but I get to choose. And you will not complain.”

Jesse chuckles, “Yes, Sugar.”

You had been quiet during this exchange, letting Jesse do all the charming and convincing. Only now do you let out a small, “Thank you!”

As Hanzo is reading to the two of you, the soothing sounds of the ocean and the familiar baritones of his voice lull you off to sleep. Jesse ends up giving into the temptations of a nap as well. So you’re both asleep and when Hanzo notices, he briefly contemplates some of the maniacal ways he could wake the both of you up. But then he realizes that he has the silence he needs to really get through this reading. Not to mention you both look serene, and the scene he has in front of him  _might_  be tugging at his heart strings. So much so he just has to take a picture before going back to reading, and that picture just  _might_  be his new phone background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/) ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	7. *Requests (Closed)*

Hi, friends! I wanted to give opening up requests on this fic a try. I would really, really like to keep writing this, and I don't want to end up abandoning it. But I've gotta be honest and say that I am at a creative loss when it comes to this. Each chapter is stand alone, and there's no real story, so I was thinking it's the perfect fic to open up for requests! So if you'd like to leave anything you'd like to see from this fic in the comments I'd appreciate it! Just please remember this is either fluff or smut. I still don't want to write anything angsty for this fic. 

I apologize if you got an email and got all excited expecting a new chapter, ilu (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃


	8. Introducing The Noodles (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have unexpected visitors while taking a shower. Spoiler alert! It's Hanzo's noodle dragons lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be getting around to writing all of the ideas that are left on the requests page. And I am not writing them in order of how I favor them just which ones I think make the most sense showing up first? If that makes any sense lol This one, in particular, was suggested by [soldmysoul](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoul/pseuds/soldmysoul) thank you! (> ^_^ )>
> 
> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

Taking a shower is one of the favorite parts of your day. You’ve got your favorite shower music playing, with your eyes closed, while you sing along to the tune. Badly. Washing your body with a loofah. Completely zoned out, and unaware of the visitors who are making their way into the bathroom. The shower curtain rustles as they poke their heads underneath it. They hook onto the tubs edge and hone in on the brightly colored loofah you are using. They would very much like to have this brightly-colored thing and are going to take it.

One of them slips seamlessly into the tub. Sits in front of you and starts wildly smacking its tail against the floor. This is what finally gets your attention. Your body jolts as your eyes focus in on… a small cat? A ferret? A weasel? No; that’s a dragon. In the shower with you. A small fluffy headed dragon. Have you lost your mind?

Another one shimmies up your leg. You hadn't been expecting the first one to be sitting in front of you, and you certainly didn't expect a second one. So you yelp and crash into the shower wall. Their nails feel prickly but, to your relief, are not painful. The dragon snatches the loofah out of your hand and bolts. You stand in stunned silence, as the other one takes off after them. Leaving you alone once again in the shower. And now you're thinking,  _okay; uh, what the hell?_

Grabbing a hold of the curtain, you throw it back and step out of the shower, wrap a towel around your body, and make your way out into the bedroom. Here you find the two little thieves fighting over the right to play with their contraband. Droplets of water and soap flying in all different directions with each tug and pull. One of them tugs so harshly that the momentum flings the other one into the bed. 

The dragons not fazed. Gets right back up and continues its pursuit in becoming the sole possessor of their stolen toy. A little slack jawed, you've been watching quietly. And are now starting to wonder if someone might have slipped something into your tea. Silently, you make your way into the living room where Jesse and Hanzo are lounging, watching TV.

Jesse can already tell that something is up. He raises his eye brows, “Somethin' wrong, Sugar?”

It hadn’t occurred to you just how strange you must look. With suds still running down your legs, coating your shoulders, and conditioner in your hair. You narrow your eyes at Hanzo, having a sneaking suspicion about where these creatures have appeared from.

You point towards the bedroom, “Um, what the hell guys.” 

“Your gonna hav’ta give us more information than that, Sweet Heart.”

“Could either of you possibly explain to me why two small dragons just jumped into my shower and stole my loofah?”

Hanzo starts cracking up, “I hadn't realized they had gotten loose.”

Jesse says, “How’d ya not realize the critters had left your body?”

Hanzo shrugs, “It happens.” 

“Those’r his spirit dragons, Hun, remember? We told you 'bout those.”

“No, no, no. You guys told me tales about these big ol' powerful spirit dragons that were terrifying and ruined lots of bad guys' days! Not about the two little brats that are tearing apart my loofah right now.”

Hanzo hops up off of the couch, “I shall retrieve your loofah.”

Now that you are over your initial shock, you start to giggle. This is ****all just so silly. You don’t actually care about the loofah; the dragons can keep it. You’re still baffled that neither Jesse or Hanzo had thought to let you know the dragons could manifest in this way.

“Have they always been able to do this? Appear in this form?”

Hanzo nods as he leans into the bedroom door way. He snaps his fingers, and says a command in Japanese. “Come here. Hand that over.”

One of the dragons trots into view. The creature is holding the luffa in their mouth. Still sopping wet, and dripping water all over the floor. The dragon drops it at Hanzo’s feet.

You are so baffled, “What? Why have I never seen them like this before?”

Hanzo picks up the luffa and brings it to you.

“They don’t usually show up around people they are not comfortable with. You should be flattered. This means they like you.”

“Invading my shower and stealing my shit means they like me?”

Hanzo and Jesse both laugh. Hanzo answers, “Yes, that is exactly what that means.”

You look back at Jesse who’s still seated. One of the dragons scurries past your feet and hops up into his lap. Tries to get their teeth around the brim of his hat.

“Uh-uh! That ain’t for you, you little scoundrel.”

The dragon has a tiny fit. Jumps up and down against his chest. Then tugs at Jesse’s beard, before leaping back off of his lap. They run to Hanzo and climb up the length of his body. Settles around his neck. Hanzo grins and scratches the little creature underneath their chin.

“Taro, you shouldn't bite the man that feeds all of the scraps thatyou beg for.”

“Stingy little bastard.”

The other one must be Kimi. One thing Hanzo had let you know was their names. And now you’re looking at the two of them wondering how the hell he can tell them apart. Hanzo can sense your confusion and lets you in on the secret. 

“Taro’s underbelly is far more gray than Kimi's.” He points to Kimi, “Can you see how theirs is whiter in color?”

Now that he points it out, yes, you can. You’re distracted and still in awe of the little creatures. So you don't notice the line of conditioner falling down your forehead. Hanzo places his index finger above your eyebrow, keeping the rogue line of conditioner from sliding into your eye. That’s when you notice that Hanzo has changed his shirt for the third time today. This one is the worst out of them all. And now you're officially distracted from the dragons.

You look from his chest to his face, “Your shirt is infuriating. I can feel my face getting heated. I need you to take that off and toss it out the window.”

Hanzo flicks the conditioner off of your forehead. Looks down at his shirt with a big grin. It’s one of the more simpler ones. But it’s still just so unsatisfying to look at. It says, “I Insist On Perfection” with the letter N slightly askew

“You don't have to pretend to hate my shirt in order to get me to take it off. All you have to do is ask.”

“You think you’re really charming, huh?”

He places his hands on his hips. Chuckles so hardily that his chest shakes, “Do you not think so?”

You look back at Jesse, who seems to be enjoying not being the one enveloped in a bickering session for once.

Jesse shrugs, “I don’t know what teh tell ya, Darlin. Your the one datin' em.”

“Last time I checked, so are you, Darlin.”    

Jesse gives you two finger guns, “You got me there.”

You're trying really hard to be grumpy, but damn, is it hard. You roll your eyes, but you still have a grin on your face. You walk away intending on getting yourself rinsed off. Taro stays wrapped around Hanzo’s neck. But Kimi starts to trot after you. The dragon stops the moment you stop. Wags their tail back and forth and waits for you to continue.

“What are they doing?”

“The critter just wants teh hang out wit’cha, Sweet Pea.”

Hanzo offers, “Kimi likes water.”

You stare the dragon down. It’s hard to say no to a creature that’s so little and so cute. Fine, Kimi can come with you. You don’t need to pat your thigh, indicating you’d like the dragon to follow. But it seems natural to do so, and Kimi trots with you back into the shower. This time the creature behaves, stays entertained by sitting on top of the faucet. Using their paws and tail to swipe at the water as it falls. Every once in a while, Kimi will lean forward snap at the droplets with their snout.

You don’t end up getting rinsed off as fast as you had intended to, because the dragon is keeping you entertained. When you finally do get done with the shower. You pull back the curtain once again, and find Taro sitting on the counter. Kimi leaps up and tackles them into the sink, and they start to wrestle wildly. Taking casualties in the form of several knocked over toiletries.

You should scold them. But you’d much rather plop down on the toilet seat and watch them tear a part the bathroom. This was definitely far from how you had imagined meeting the dragons would happen. But you’re far from disappointed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


	9. The Monk and The Cyborg (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse go away on some Overwatch business. You're left alone with one of the noodles, and some visitors drop by. 
> 
> This chapter is based on a suggestion left by user [BlueEyedWolf33](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33) thank you so much! (> ^_^ )>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

Hanzo and Jesse had to leave for a couple of weeks to close up some Overwatch business. They tried to explain it to you, but none of it really made any sense. Just sounded like a whole bunch of bureaucratic nonsense. They’re over-explaining because they didn’t want you to end up feeling left out. Like you are going to be missing out. Don't want you thinking that they are leaving on a vacation and not taking you with them. You have assured them over and over that they aren’t hurting your feelings by leaving you behind.

Then Hanzo leaves Kimi behind with you without telling you he was doing so. You almost drop your glass of water when the dragon pokes their head over the top of the fridge. You yelp and spill water all over the floor. Clutch the glass of water to your chest.

"I'm gonna get you a collar with a bell on it."

You try to get them to follow you into the living room, but they refuse. Just cock their head from side to side as you try to reason with them. You're trying to be stern, but they are so damn cute, you can't help but smile and giggle at them. You give up and text Hanzo to ask him why the little turd is still in the apartment with you and not traveling with him. 

**** ~

You: Why is Kimi still here? 

 

You: They refuse to come down off the fridge btw

 

Hanzo: For protection.

 

Hanzo: They like to be in high places.

 

You: Seriously? Protection?

 

You: I REFUSE to believe this dragon is anymore than a fancy ferret

 

You: You and Jesse must have had several unexplainable shared hallucinations 

 

You: I’ll just chalk it up to the stresses of battle

 

You: There are no big scary dragons

 

You: But sure, okay, Kimi will “protect” me Thank you

 

Hanzo: “You’re welcome.”

 

Jesse: Ur very sassy today

 

Jesse: You sure ur not a little mad we left

 

You: Yes I’m sure

 

Hanzo: Uh-huh. We’ll make it up to you when we get back.

 

You: I’m! not! mad!

 

Jesse: thats alot of exclamation marks for someone who aint mad

 

You: I’m leaving this convo now

 

Hanzo: Love you, be safe. Have a good day, person who isn’t mad.

 

Jesse: love you little lady who definitely isn't upset <3

 

~

Okay, maybe you're feeling a little unhappy about being left alone. But it’s not a considerable amount of emotional upset. You’ll get over it once you realize just how much you needed some alone time. And time doesn’t end up dragging as much as you thought it was going to. Before you know it, almost a week has gone by. It turns out that Kimi is actually pretty good company and isn’t always a constant ball of energy.

It's another day, and you’re lounging on the couch. Kimi, of course, has to lay in a ridiculous spot. They’re wrapped around your head. Asleep on your hair with their tail resting on your neck. They're not causing you any discomfort, so you let them be. You're rewatching a TV show you’ve seen over and over again. So many times that you’ve lost track of just how many instances you’ve sat through every season. 

Neither Jesse or Hanzo love it as much as you do. But what they do love is reciting lines word for word to remind you just how many times you’ve made them sit through this show... Damn. Now you’re missing them again.

Then there’s a soft murmuring that you can tell isn't coming from the show. It’s outside the apartment door. At first, you ignore it. Thinking neighbors must be leaving, or just happen to be pausing to have a conversation right outside your door. But then the murmuring doesn't go away and only gets louder. Your interest in peaked, so you pat the dragon on the butt to get them to move and hop up off the couch. Intent on being nosy.

You approach the door and look through the peep hole. What you see makes you immediately swing the door open.

“Were you guys gonna knock or what?” 

Genji jumps back about two feet. The momentum knocking the hood off of his head. Zenyatta watches him falter and shakes his head.

“I warned you that she was bound to notice us.”

Genji extends his hand and says, “Ah, hello! I’m Genji.”

You stare at his hand and then back to his face. “Genji we've met before. Several times... Why are you so nervous? What are you up to?” 

“Master, the plans  are not going very well.”

“This is what happens when you doubt yourself, my student. And then make last minute changes to the said plan.”

Alright, now you’re determined to get to the bottom of this. You move out of the way and extend your arm out, “You wanna come in?”

Zen bows slightly and says thank you. Then he enters the apartment ahead of Genji, who feels the need to throw his hood back up to try and avoid your accusatory gaze. When Kimi sees Genji, they galavant towards him and promptly start to climb him. You had expected the dragon to wrap itself around his neck or climb on top of his head. But what Kimi does instead is shimmy into the pocket of the sweater. As they do, they force a green, sleepy dragon to fall out of it and onto the floor. You know this dragon by the name of Yoshi.

Genji says, “It’s nice to see you too, Kimi.”

Even with the hard crash onto the floor Yoshi still remains asleep for a few moments longer. When Yoshi does start to rise, they perk up immediately and starts playing with Kimi.  They tackle each other playfully. With their tails wildly swinging back and forth. Rolling around recklessly, scurrying around the couch, over the couch, and under the couch. They too are happy to see each other. 

Genji shoves his hands into his pocket, “So… how are you?”

Zen does the omnic equivalent of a sigh, “Hanzo asked if we might check up on you.”

“Oh, really!”

Genji says, “We weren’t supposed to tell you that.”

“Uh-huh! So not even Hanzo believes Kimi can protect me; I see how it is.”

Zen says, “Well, I’m afraid the dragon can’t keep kitchen fires from happening.”

Your face flushes red from embarrassment. You giggle nervously and your mouth drops open,

“That was one time.”

Genji adds, “Kimi also can’t keep you from cracking your head open in the shower.”

How much has Hanzo told them!? “That was also one time! It was two stitches! Two! Didn’t even leave a scar!”

“What about the time you fell asleep with your headphones in, and Jesse caught you with them wrapped around your neck? Was that also one time?”

You place your hands on your hips, “That he knows of.” 

**** Genji teases, “Who uses earphones with cords anymore?”

“I do! In my opinion, they sound better. And I don’t lose them constantly.”

The original plan Genji and Zen had had was to get you to come and hang out with them. But Genji at the last moment didn't feel that his plans for the day were believable enough. That they would sound forced, and you would know they were there for ulterior reasons. Well, you know now. Suddenly Genji gets an idea. He looks to the dragons who are still rolling around on the floor. Entangled around each other. They break a part and stare each other down, with their butts in the air, and their heads low to the floor. You could watch this silly shit all day.  

Genji claps his hands together, “Get your shoes on! Let's go.”

“W-what? I’m wearing pajamas and my hair's a mess, I’ve—“

“So?” He says, bending over to picks up flip flops that are resting near the door. He hands them to you and opens up the door for you. Pushes you outside into the hall with a hand against your shoulder. “If we hurry, we can catch the subway before it leaves.”

Zen follows, not bothering to offer any condolences or an idea of what Genji is up to. He couldn't anyway, he doesn't have a clue either. Genji calls to Kimi and Yoshi who both follow after the three of you immediately. Zen’s floating off the ground legs crossed as he usually is. But Kimi would like to get into his lap. The poor thing doesn't jump high enough and instead collides head first into the wall on the other side of him. Zen lowers himself so that the second attempt is a successful one. Yoshi goes ahead and takes the gesture as an opportunity for them too, to curl up in Zen’s lap. 

**** You try to tell Genji not to close the door. You don't even have your keys on you or your phone. You can't get any words out in time. Genji's too excited and slams the door closed.

“Real cool, Genji, now I’m locked out!”

“Don’t worry, I have a key.”

Genji heads down the hall. Before you start to follow him you look to Zen, “What is going on?”

He shrugs, “I would suggest going with the flow.”

If a renowned omnic monk is telling you to just go with it, then maybe you should. So you do. You throw your flip flops on and head after Genji. Zen following right behind you. Whatever the cyborg has in mind as got to be better than sulking on the couch, trying to convince yourself that you don’t miss your boyfriends. Independent woman, and all that kind of nonsense. 

The people in the subway are staring at Zen. Not because he’s an omnic; that's normal. But because he's got two dragons in his lap. Who are very curious about every person that is around them. Any body who passes by gets sniffed or pawed at.  A few brave and curious people stop to ask what species of cat they are. This never fails to make you laugh.

It takes about twenty minutes to reach the stop Genji wants you to get off at. It’s another mile or two of walking 'til you make it to a remote looking field of grass that stretches for miles and miles. You and Zen continue to follow him. Genji continuously thwarting any of your attempts to try and get him to tell you where the hell you guys are going, and what the hell you guys are doing. You walk and walk 'til the residential streets are barely visible behind you. Eventually, you guys come across an old run down shack. It’s falling apart, boards laying around,  and riddled from weather damage.

Genji stops, “This will do.”

“Genji, if I didn't know any better I’d think you were about to murder me and hide my body here. You wanna give me some insight?”  

He points at you, “I heard that you don't believe the dragons can be big and scary?”

You look to Kimi and Yoshi who are contemplating hopping down from Zen’s lap.

“You heard right.”

He grins big, “Well get a load of this shit!”

You watch as Genji shakes out his shoulders and jumps up and down, trying to get himself pumped up. He pats his thigh and the dragons jump out of Zen’s lap. They approach him in a proper manner that seems very out of character for them. They sit in front of him with their chests puffed out and wait. Being patient. This is already weird. 

**** “Actually, I am not a hundred percent sure I can get Kimi to listen to me, but I’ll try.”

“Sounds like you're stalling to me.”

Genji flicks his hood dramatically off of his head, “Marvel at this!”

Zen reaches out and places a hand on your shoulder. Guides you back ’til you're just behind his person. Asks you to stay there with a polite hand with his palm up.

“I’ll feel better about this with you behind me, thank you.”

Suddenly Genji pretends to be wielding a blade and shouts,  _“Ryūjin no ken o_ kurae _!”_

The serene field turns into a bright, terrifying, roaring masses of two giant full bodied dragons hurdling towards the old abandoned shack. They are so loud you have to cover your ears with your palms. They shake the ground so much it feels as if you’re experiencing a minor earth quake. Kimi and Yoshi look exactly as they had been described to you on many occasions. Featured in many stories about Jesse and Hanzo's days in Overwatch. Stories you had thought of as big fish tales. That never stopped you from wanting to listen to them though. Well, now you can count yourself proven wrong. Cause they are big, powerful, and scary. Not that the shack was much of an opponent, but the thing is now just a pile of splintered wood and dust.

As the dragons come back and shift back into their cuter forms, the ones you prefer to see, Genji turns to you with a smug look on his face. He is so pleased with himself.

He curtsies and says, “What did you think?!” 

“That was badass! Really scary and loud, but holy shit!” Then you pout, “I may be a little sad that I can’t tease them about this anymore.”

Genji assures you, “There’s plenty to tease Hanzo about.”

Genji then reaches into his pocket to pull out his ringing phone. He grimaces when he see’s who it is. He then looks to you and approaches you with the phone held out for you to take. You grin and hide behind Zen some more.

“I know who that is, and you're explaining it to him, Mister! Not me.”

Genji answers the phone call and puts the phone to his ear, “What’s up, bro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my life, I have two different smut chapters that are nearly finished for this fic. But the fluff is so much easier to get done. I'll get you guys some smut for this soon I promise. 
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


	10. Movie Night (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some pretty standard smut. Y'all started out having a movie night but that mofo was boring so y'all moved on to something less boring ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Tags: Dirty Talk, Rough Sex, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Love bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

The living room is an absolute mess. Every single pillow and blanket that could be found are on the floor, looking like a large multi-colored cloud. An open bottle of hard liquor is off to the side and a small buzz residing in everyone's brains. There is also an empty bowl of popcorn, that now houses several different candy wrappers. The chosen movie isn’t holding anybody's attention. It failed to hold your attention the most, so much so, you ended up leaving to take a shower in the middle of it. And now that you're back, you’re practically falling asleep against Jesse’s shoulder, when a suggestive touch brings you back from the brink. 

Jesse’s hand grips and kneads the inside of your leg, where a bit of water still rolls down your inner thigh. You lazily look up at him, to find him gawking at your body. Gazing at your breasts that are free and unabashedly visible through your loose and thin pajama tank top. The fabric stuck and clinging to your skin from the wetness from your lazy towel off, nipples hard for one reason or another. From his angle, he’s got an alluring view of them. Your shorts, if you can even call them that, are well, short. ‘Practically underwear’ as you’ve heard several times. They might as well be right now, seeing as you're not wearing any. 

The sight of you has Jesse’s blood starting to warm up, and his mind starting to race with lustful thoughts.  

Jesse looks over to Hanzo, who is so bored with the movie that he’s laid out on his back, watching the screen upside down. With his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze looking to be far off and unfocused. 

“Hey Han, how long’s it been since the last time we ravished this woman?” 

Jesse doesn't wait for an answer, even if he had Hanzo’s immediate attention. Jesse swoops in to kiss the exposed, dewy skin on your chest. He opens his mouth wide against your clavicles and runs his warm tongue all along your neck. The feeling of his immediate fevered breath sends shivers through your body and raises goosebumps along your nape. 

"If you have to ask, then it has been too long." 

Jesse hums in agreement, “Would you like that, sweet pea?”

“Please steal me away from this terrible movie.”

Hanzo softly chuckles as he rolls over onto his side and watches as Jesse continues to get the night going. Jesse uses his grip on your thigh to hoist it over his leg. Easily pushes your other leg out and to the side, so that now your spread wide open. You’re already starting to ache, an anticipating heart beat steadily beating within your walls. Jesse shoves his hand under your shirt, moves his hand up along your stomach with an open palm 'til he reaches your breast. His large hand engulfs the soft mound of tissue, where he kneads and tugs at your nipple.

Hanzo is tired of watching, so he decides to join by practically crawling to get in between your legs. He leisurely lays down and rests his cheek on the inside of your thigh, his facial hair tickling the sensitive skin. His touch is a lot more tender than Jesse’s, at least for the moment. His fingers stroke the outside of your thigh while he places light kisses, as he inches his way more inward. Then he catches your gaze, making sure you watch him as he bites down on a meaty portion of the inside of your thigh. He gradually pulls back dragging his teeth along your skin, letting you go right as he's about to run out of flesh to hang onto.

 ****You lurch up off the ground, “Ah, fuck!”

Jesse places his one arm around your shoulder and holds your torso down with an open palm between your breasts. The next bite is even harsher and steals your breath away. His love bites are the definition of 'hurts so good', and you almost beg him to do it again. Heat collects where the small welts start to rise, soft whimpers pulling themselves from your chest in kind. Jesse loves the way they sound and wants to take some of them into his mouth. So he open mouth kisses you and runs his tongue all along your lips, working even more delectable sounds from you. 

Hanzo hooks two fingers into the fabric of your shorts and tugs them to the side. He hovers just over your pussy, teasing with strong exhales before he lightly runs his tongue over your folds, adding to the wetness that has already accumulated there. Hanzo starts to get to work, slips his arms underneath your thighs and keeps you in place. Then nuzzles his face into you, gingerly licks and sucks on your clit. He's agonizingly slow with each brief suckle or lick taking time in between each one to just look at the two of you. Jesse starts to whisper into your ear,

“You don’t mind if we use ya a little bit, do ya, Hunny?”

His fingers lightly wrap around your neck as you’re shaking your head, no.

“Didn’t think so, 'cause your our own personal slut, arn’tcha?”

“Oh, yes.”

"Your gonna let us make you feel good in whichever way we wanna? Ain't that right?"

Your breath shudders from a particularly strong pang, making it hard to answer, "Y-yes, please..." 

He gives you a tender kiss on your cheek, “Ya hear that, Han?”

“Mhmmm.”

Your mouth drops open as the vibrations from his voice almost sends you over the edge. Hanzo feels your body tense up, so he hums again, and then again and again. He sucks on your clit and flicks his skilled tongue against it, all in quick successions now. You throw your head back against the couch, with your mouth wide open. But no sounds are coming out; all of your moans are caught in your throat, stolen away by a lack of breath. Both of your thighs quake and your toes curl. You reach between your legs and weave your fingers into his hair and tug and pull through your orgasm. You're unafraid to hurt him and even if you are, you know he's enjoying it. 

Hanzo sits up, then removes the shirt that you’re surprised he was even wearing in the first place. You’d like to kiss him but Jesse’s really starting to man handle you now. He holds your head back against the couch with a meager grip around your throat. If you really wanted to demand release, you could do so.You like it when they keep control of you, with their strong hands and commanding tones. So for right now, you’ll enjoy the view as Hanzo removes the rest of his clothes.

Jesse gently pulls on your throat guiding you forward ’til you’re up and onto your knees. You know what to do next and don’t need to be told to open up. Your jaw drops open, and your tongue falls out of your mouth. Then you sit back on your thighs and wait patiently for Hanzo to do what he wants with you.  

Hanzo croons, “Such a good girl. Let’s give that wanton mouth something to do.”

With one hand cradling the back of your head, he slides two fingers inside. You eagerly take them in, cradling them with your tongue. You love it, the taste of his skin, and the feel of them as they stroke against your tongue. They brush the back of your throat,  and you find yourself wishing he’d fuck your mouth. So he can push past that point and make you feel even more full. Make better more guttural and lewd sounds for the three of you to enjoy. 

Hanzo removes his fingers from your mouth, now hot and coated with your saliva. He uses the wetness to stroke his cock and gets it lined up with your mouth. You brace yourself with your hands on his thighs and start to lean forward, only briefly getting in a brief lick of the tip of his cock before Jesse uses his hold on your neck to bring you back.

“Nu uh. You just sit there and let us do all the work.” 

As Hanzo starts to push into your mouth you suck and lap at the underside. He pauses so you can continue to eagerly try to take more of him in. Watches you as your eyes start to flutter, and lewd strands of saliva stretch from your pretty lips to his dick. Your cheeks are flushed, and your jaw line is especially pronounced by Jesse’s big hand. It is quite the sight for him. He places a hand on the back of your head and glides himself further in, the head of his cock pushing back the tight space to get into your throat.

He can feel your nails dig into his thighs, then you whine and gag but still, continue to roll your tongue along his cock in fast waves. Hanzo pushes himself in the rest of the way, so deep inside your throat that your nose is nuzzled up against his neatly trimmed pubic hair. You can feel the tears starting to brim at the corners of your eyes, his cock pulsating and warm in your mouth. The taste of pre-come is faint but present. You hit the side of his thigh as an indicator that you would like him to get on with it. You both start to moan as he pumps himself in and out in very slow and deliberate strokes. Despite the slow pace, you’re salivating so much that the sounds of it are still obnoxious and demand attention.

Jesse couldn't be more pleased with them, “Oh, Darlin, those are some lovely sounds.”

Hanzo starts to move faster, causing the tears that had accumulated in the corners of your eyes to run down the sides of your cheeks. The muscles in Hanzo’s stomach start to tense up. He’s not ready to come yet, so he pulls out of your mouth with a deeply seated groan and a gruff,

“That’s enough.”

Jesse finally lets go of your throat and goes to sit back against the couch, leaving you to gasp for air still on your knees. Hanzo gazes at you with a lazy smile on his face while he gently strokes the back of your hair. You’re fixated on the way Hanzo’s ridged cock looks, all wet and glistening with your saliva; so pretty. Hanzo has to turn your head to the side so you can see that Jesse has been trying to get your attention.

Jesse pats his thigh, “Come’er.”

He had removed his clothes during the time in which you were... distracted. Now naked with his long legs spread open and his arms thrown back onto the couch. His own beautiful erection resting up against his stomach. You get down on your hands and knees and crawl into his lap. Trailing kisses along his thigh, continuing up his chest and along his neck. Coming to a stop only after you run your tongue from his cheek to his temple and back to his mouth. 

He sighs, “Aw, now that’s real nice.”

A small smile spreads across your lip, and you hum as you kiss him. Greedily taking his lips into your mouth. You rub your hands along his chest, as his hands rub and grope along yours. You reach for his crotch, but he stops you with a gentle grip around your wrist. He takes your hand and drags his tongue from the bottom of your palm to your finger tips and then lets your resume your task. You grip him hard at the base of his dick and stroke upwards, slowly  **s** witching up the variations of your strokes, twisting your fist around his big meaty cock. 

Jesse says, “Don’tcha wanna come over here, Hanzo? There’s plenty’a room for you here in this lap.”

“Soon enough. I am enjoying myself.”

You try to sit down onto Jesse but he stops you with two hands cupping you just underneath your ass, his fingers grazing against your wet folds. 

“Whoa whoa, go nice n’ slow or I might disappoint’cha.”   

As your body shudders at the denial, and you whine, “Jesse, please, I want it.”

Jesse coo’s, “I know ya do, baby.” He spreads you apart with his fingers and lifts, showing you off so that Hanzo can admire the glistening sheen over your pussy, “Let's get you saddled up.” 

With his fingers digging into your skin he guides you down. His blunt head easily pushes past your entrance and instantly starts to relieve some of the ache. You sigh and try to contain a full body tremble but you can't help it. It cascades all the way from your toes to your head, causing you to shimmy your shoulders and shake your head. Hanzo chuckles and gets up so he can get behind you.

“Did our cock slut finally get what she wanted?” 

Rhetorical, but you bite your bottom lip and nod anyway. It seems like ages before Jesse lets you take all of him in. Making sure he is in control of your pace by keeping a tight grip on your cheeks. When he does finally let you sit down completely in his lap, you don’t wait for him to give you the go ahead. Being a bad girl, you immediately start grinding back and forth. Jesse being forgiving and mind numbed by hot and tight pussy, helps you pick up momentum by pushing and pulling back on your cheeks. Then Jesse starts to pick up his hips and drives himself into you in short bursts. 

Hanzo wraps his arms around your waist, and you look back at him with half lidded eyes and a gaping mouth. He kisses you, satiating your empty mouth with his tongue. His hand slips down between you and Jesse so he can rub your engorged bud, while he grinds himself against your back. You love this; being completely surrounded by your adoring boyfriends and having them take up the attention of every possible sense. 

Jesse’s hips really start to drive up into you, no longer short or slow. Hanzo’s fingers continue to massage firm and steady circles. It’s not much longer ’til all the warmth and tingles that had built themselves up in your body, release in the form of a very loud orgasm. All of the sounds that hadn't gotten their chance to escape earlier making their way out now. Hanzo lets you go as Jesse tugs you forward to be laid chest to chest with him. He wraps both of his arms around your waist and locks them together with a mechanical hold on his own wrist. He fucks you hard and fast ’til he comes to his own end, grunting and moaning into your neck.

You guys had foregone the need for condoms a long time ago, being loyal adults in a serious relationship with birth control; you don’t need them anymore. Now you get to sigh blissfully at the feeling of his warm come coating your insides. Jesse lifts you off of his cock, and you arch your back so Hanzo can finish inside of you as well. He gives you a swift and harsh smack across your ass. It stings and sends tiny little needles all along your hip. It may sound a little crazed, but you can't help but giggle at the feeling. Then he sheaths himself inside of you in one swift stroke.Lithe hips slam into your own, creating a salacious skin against skin slapping. When Hanzo comes, he comes your hips close and ruts in shallow motions 'til he's done groaning and spurting his seed inside of you. 

Hanzo brings  you close to him and wraps his arms around your waist. He kisses each of your shoulders and asks, 

"Are you satisfied?" 

You hum, "Oh, yes." 

Jesse leans forward and starts showering your stomach with his own kisses. He starts to tease your sex with his fingers, playing around with all the fluids. He rubs the slick and come between his fingers and looks up to you.  

"Are you sure you don't got one more go in you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/) （´・｀ ）♡


End file.
